Not really siblings
by LazyFanfiction
Summary: <html><head></head>After Garp makes a promise with a dying friend he ends up taking care of a little girl, a little girl who gets two new older brothers,but she starts having certain feelings towards the one with the strawhat.( Postponed )</html>
1. Meet your sister

**Disclaimer: One piece doesn't belong to me niether do the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Garp's POV<strong>

It was such a nice day I dropped off those two squirts at school and went to work.I work as a police officer and have been for a very long time, I even lived alone until my good for nothing son left his boy on my door step and there was a friend of mine who left his son with me before he died. When the children met they didn't get along, but now they think of each other as brothers and I think of them as my grandsons, even if one was already my grandson. I dropped them off and headed to work, it seemed like a normal day,but once I got into the office of the police department I was alerted that there was a shoot out taking place at a local bank. Once I heard the news I took off to the location to assist the unit that was already there.I was driving as fast as my police car could go which was unnecessary but I wanted to help as soon as possible because one of my close friends was in that unit .She was a good cop and friend, we went out for a few beers after work and I won't lie when I say she could hold her liquor,she went by the name bellemere.

As I was driving up the road I could hear shots being fired,so I pulled up by the curb put on my vest and took out my gun.I got out of my car turned the corner and saw the exchange of bullets from both sides.I took post behind a police car next to another police officer and asked for a report.

"Well we have them pinned down and the back entrance is blocked off and we have back up on the way"he said in a rush.

"Are there any casualties"I asked

"None so far but officer bellemere has been shot multiple times" he stated

Once I heard that my mind went blank and all I could ask was "Where is she?"

"Over there" he said while pointing me to her direction.

Once I saw her I headed her way and what I saw didn't look pretty in anyway,she was pale like she just saw a ghost and was bleeding pretty badly and was struggling to breath and had her eyes closed so I don't think she noticed me coming towards her. When I bent down in front of her she began to open her eyes,but it didn't seem she had the strength to open them completely.

"Garp"was all she could muster before I shushed her.

"Don't try to speak I'm going to take you to a hospital alright"

"But what about the bank?"

Right on cue to answer her question was the back up the other police officer spoke of.

"Back up has just arrived so don't worry"

All she did was nod as I carried her to my car,then on our way to the hospital I saw her slowly get more pale which made me more nervous than I already was. When we arrived I showed them my badge and they quickly went to work on her,but they wouldn't allow me to be in the room as they operated on her,so all I could do was wait and hope for the best. After a few hours a docter came out and I quickly stood up asking "How is she?"

He seemed to be wondering if he should answer the question,but finally said"she doesn't have much time we did the best we could".

After the words left his mouth I'm pretty sure I went pale because of the sudden heat that left my body.

"Can I see her?"I asked crestfallen.

"Yes of course".

Before I entered the room I asked"How much time does she have left?"

"About 30 minutes"

I nodded then opened the door to see a sad sight. she looked terrible like she was already long gone. She opened her eyes at the sound of the door opening and gave me a small but soft smile.

"Did you hear?" she asked

"Yes"I stated knowing well what she was referring to.

"It seems this is the end for me Garp"she said sadly

It broke my heart watching her like this in such a sorrowful state rather than her usual loud and carefree attitude. She is always the one to raise everyone's spirits when times look rough, so this was pretty hard to bare.I was soon broken out of my thoughts by bellemere's voice.

"Garp can I ask a favor?"

"Anything"

"when I die can you take care of my little girl"

"Of course I will"

"I hope its not to much trouble since your already taking care of Luffy and Ace"

"Its no trouble at all"I reassured her

"Thank you"she said weakly

* * *

><p>After bellemere had passed on I headed toward her house to get the little girl and take her to my home.I pulled up by sidewalk and headed to the door,then rung the doorbell. After a few seconds a girl who looked like she was in her late teens answered the door,she must of been the babysitter.<p>

"How can I help you?"she asked politely

I explained to her the situation that she seemed to understand, she left without her pay saying she couldn't accept it.

After she was gone I began to search for the girl who I soon found out was playing with the mikan trees in the back yard.I approached her ,then called out to her to get her attention, she turned my way she seemed cautious and curious at the same time.

"who are you"she asked

"Its not polite to ask for someone's name before giving your own"I told her

"I'm Nami"she said barely over a whisper.

"And I'm Garp a friend of your mom"I said with a smile

"Where is mom?"she questioned

"shes going to be gone for a very long time"I told her sadly

"Why?"she asked

"Thats for another time,but from now on you'll be living with me okay"

All she did was nod ,she was still too young to understand so I'll explain it to her later. For now I packed her things and took her to my car,then headed home,as I looked at her I couldn't help but wonder how Luffy and Ace would react.

* * *

><p><strong>Luffy's POV<strong>

Man this so boring and I'm hungry,school takes forever to end, I don't know why that geezer thought it would be good for me to enter kindergarten all we do is sing the alphabet and write numbers I don't even understand,the only good things about this place are the friends I've made they are all fun to play with, but kinda strange. My first friend's name is Roranoa Zoro he likes swords and said his dad owns a dojo whatever that is,then there's Sanji like me he likes food but he said he'd rather cook it and he's always making weird faces to the girls. Zoro and Sanji are older than me unlike my other two friends Usopp and chopper who are around the same age as me.I'm five so is usopp, but chopper is three which surprised me because he's pretty smart for his age. We play games all the time, but right now there sleeping and I'm hungry for some meat.

After a while the teacher finally said it was time to go home,so I grabbed my things,said goodbye to my friends,then headed for the front of the school to wait for my older brother he's in the third grade,so I have to wait awhile before he is released. As I wait all I could think about was going home and putting on my beloved strawhat,which I don't bring to school for the fear that it might get ruined.

"Didn't wait long did you luffy?"I heard from behind me

There stood Ace with raven hair as messy as mine and freckles that showed over his bright smile.

"Not really"I said answering his question

"Then lets go home"he said as he signaled me to follow him

Our house wasn't very far away from the school so it wasn't a long walk. We usually walk to school too,but today gramps looked pretty happy, happy enough to drive us to school. As we walked up to the door of our home Ace took out the house key to unlock the door since it seemed the old man wasn't home yet. As we walked in I took off my shoes and headed upstairs to my room. When I entered my room I quickly took off this annoying uniform they made us wear and changed into my favorite red shirt and blue shorts and to top it off I placed my strawhat which was laying on my desk,on top of my head. When I finished changing I headed downstairs toward the fridge for some meat.

As time went on the front door opened followed by the old man's voice.

"Ace,Luffy get over here"he shouted

Me and Ace stood up from the couch and headed in his direction,he looked worn out and nervous for some reason,then he finally spoke up.

"I need to introduce you to someone"he said before signaling to something or someone behind him.

It was a little girl with short orange hair and brown eyes.

"This is Nami she'll be living with us from now on" the old man said breaking me out of my thoughts

Me and Ace must of both been suprised since we both said

"Ehhhh"

After a moment of silence Ace spoke up

"Are you serious old man"Ace said in disbelief

"Dead serious"the old man said sternly

All I did was stare at her as she hid behind the geezer's leg.

"I want you to two to treat her as family, do I make myself clear?"

"Hai" we said in unison

With that said he left toward the kitchen leaving the girl with us. She seemed almost scared as we stared at her. I looked over at Ace to see what he was doing, but he seemed deep in thought ,after a while I chose to break the silence since it seemed no one else was going to do it.

"Hi I'm Monkey D. Luffy its nice to meet yah" I said with a huge grin

Ace followed persuit

"And I'm Portgas D. Ace"

She stared at us for awhile before answering

"I'm nami"

"Its nice to meet you nami" Ace spoke in a bored tone before leaving me alone with her.

"Don't mind him he's always like that"

She nodded in understanding and began to fidget with her hands. She must be nervous since she was avoiding eye contact with me, so I tried to figure something out to make her more comfortable.

"So nami from now on your my little sister and I'm your older brother Okay"

She looked up from the ground looking surprised by my statement.I would of been surprised too if someone told me they were my NEW older brother.I told her that because I've always wanted a younger sibling especially a sister.

After a while she spoke up "okay"

I frowned at her answer because it almost sounded obediently

"Oi nami I'm not try to control you I just want you to know that I'll take care of you okay" I said softly

She looked at me for awhile before smiling

"Okay onii-chan"

"That a girl"I told her as I ruffled hair "Lets go get some meat"


	2. New friends

**Luffy's POV**

After our introductions I took her by the hand toward the kitchen to get some food. Once I got their I found some meat and was about to chow down but offered her some first. She shook her head ,so instead of meat I asked her for what she would like, to my surprise she asked for a mikan which we luckily had.

She took it from my hand and began to slowly peel away the skin,as she did this I slowly began to scarf down my meat as I watched her intently. Once she was finished she began to nibble away on the fruit with a delighted expression. I couldn't help but smile at her happy face as I ate my own meal. After we finished we cleaned up and headed toward the living room, where I heard the old man say"Time for bed"

"Where is nami going to sleep?" I asked

"Well there is a free room for her but I have to clean it up, so for now she'll be with you"

I gaped at this new information, while Ace just snickered

* * *

><p>I led her up the stairs to my room after I accepted what just happened.<p>

"So nami for now you'll be sleeping with me until gramps cleans your room, I hope you don't mind"

"It's alright onii-chan" she said as she smiled brightly at me.

I smiled back, while telling her to go get changed in the bathroom. As she left I began to change myself, placing my strawhat on my desk. When she came out she was wearing orange pajamas that had mikans all over.'Why am I not surprised' I wondered

"Ready" I asked

She nodded then hopped onto my bed and covered herself under the sheets. I joined her on my bed while shutting off my bedside lamp. As I set myself onto the bed she moved closer to me, which I didn't mind as long as she was comfortable.

"Good night, Nami" I whispered

"Good night, Onii-chan"

As I closed my eyes I couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

><p><strong>Nami's POV<strong>

I woke up to the sun shinning on my face through curtains of a window, a window I didn't recognize. At first I panicked wondering where I was until I saw a boy coming into the room. At that moment I remembered everything that happened, then I felt a blanket of sadness come over me after remembering that terrible memory.

My mother's death.

A lot of people don't know this but I'm pretty smart even though I tend to get nervous around other people. So when that man said my mom was going to be gone for a long time I knew what he meant even though I wish I didn't.

"You okay nami"I was startled by a voice,HIS voice my new older brother who I met yesterday he is so kind to me even though he just met me. As I looked up at him I saw a worried expression on his face.'Yes, so kind'

"I'm okay" I reassured him

"Well then get dressed its time to go to school" he told me

"School?" I asked

"Yah gramps is going to register you in today"

I never went to school because my mom thought I was still to young, so she just left me with a babysitter, while she went to work. So I was surprised to know I was going to school. I got dressed quickly and followed onii-chan out the door.

Once we made our way down the steps I saw nii-san(Ace) and grandpa Garp standing by the door.

"Hurry up you two wouldn't want to be late would you" he said

"Its not their fault gramps they were having SWEET dreams" nii-san said smugly

I didn't understand what he meant and it seemed onii-chan didn't get it either.

Grandpa Garp just laughed it off as he led us to the car.

As we were heading out he turned to me and handed me a bag. I looked at it curiously,

Grandpa Garp smiled and said"Thats your back pack your lunch should be in their with Luffy's"

"I was wondering where my lunch was" onii-chan said with a smile

"Your always wondering were your lunch is" nii-san told him

Onii-chan began to pout at nii-san's statement then followed by a "Shut up Ace"

I couldn't help but giggle at their antics.

* * *

><p>Once we arrived we entered the school building which was pretty big onii-chan and nii-san headed off to thier classes leaving me with granpa Garp. He lead me to the main office where we met up with the principle. They were talking about things I didn't understand and grandpa Garp ended up signing some papers. After they were done grandpa Garp left me with the principle who led me down the hall, he turned to me and spoke"I hope you enjoy your first day in our school, I'm going to take you to your classroom"<p>

My heart sped up when I heard him say 'classroom', I never spoke to any other kids besides my older brothers so I am pretty nervous.

When we arrived he spoke to who I presume was the teacher, then he turned to me and gave me a smile before he left.I turned to the teacher who looked like she was in her early thirties, she looked at me with a smile and asked me for my name. Once I told her she told me to wait outside for a second, After awhile she called me in, as I entered I looked around the room and let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding

There in the back of the class was onii-chan talking to a boy with green hair. When he saw me walk in he gave me a toothy grin and waved.I waved back before introducing myself to the class.

"Hello I'm nami"I said rather shyly

After my introduction the class erupted in conversation, while the teacher spoke to me.

"Nami go sit where ever you like" she told me

I gave her a small nod and headed to the back of the classroom and took a seat next to my brother.

"Hey nami I can't believe were in the same class" he grinned

I returned the smile, then hid behind my brother when a group of kids headed our way.

"Hey Luffy you going to introduce us or what? " one boy with a long nose asked.

"Oh yeah, guys this is nami my little sister"

"You never told us you had a little sister" a very small boy spoke up

"Thats because she just moved in with us yesterday"

"Oohhh" they both said together

"Nami" I turned to my brother's voice

"These two are Usopp and Chopper" he said pointing to the long nose boy and short boy

"This is zoro" pointing to the green haired boy who was asleep

"And that is sanji" he pointed to a blond boy who was staring at me strangly

"Hello there NAMI-SWAN!"he shouted

Ignoring the strange blond I came up from behind my brother and spoke up "Its nice to meet you all"

* * *

><p>After school ended I found myself not wanting to leave, having made so many new friends, but onii-chan seemed to be glad that it was over. After saying our goodbyes we headed to the front of the school to wait for nii-san. When he arrived we headed home.<p>

"So how was your first day, nami?" nii-san asked

"It was nice" I said brightly

"Ya Ace nami fit right in"

"Well thats good"nii-san said as we walked to the front of the door.

"It looks like gramps is home" onii-chan spoke up

As we walked into the house we were greeted by grandpa Garp.

"Ah your back how was your first day nami?" he asked

"Great" I answered

"Good, I finished cleaning out your room you can sleep in thier tonight okay"

I nodded and headed to onii-chan's room to get my things and change. When I entered the room I found onii-chan lying on his bed in a new pair of clothes with a strawhat on his face, it was the same strawhat he wore yesterday. He turned to me as I walked in and gave me a huge grin.

"Hey there nami getting your things?"

I nodded

"Well don't mind me go right ahead" he said placing the strawhat back on his face.

Once I got my things I placed them in my room, which was pretty big, it was dark outside so I began to get dressed for bed. Grandpa Garp came by telling me it was time for lights out. Once the lights were out and I laid there then realized I couldn't sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Luffy's POV<strong>

Once gramps said lights out I tried to sleep but for some reason I just couldn't, no matter how long I laid there I couldn't pass on to the world of dreams. After a while I heard a noise which was the door to my bedroom opening. I looked up from my bed and saw nami entering my room.

"Oi, nami what are you doing in here?" I asked

"I want to sleep with you onii-chan"she whispered

"What about your room"

"I can't sleep in there"

"Alright come on"

she quickly got under the covers and cuddled up to me.I didn't mind it since it felt kind of nice and put me at ease.

"Comfy?" I asked

"Yah"

"Good night then"

"Good night onii-chan"

I smiled and to my surprise fell asleep.


End file.
